Who Killed Emma Barton?
"Who Killed Emma Barton?" was a storyline in Emmerdale which occurred between October and December 2017. Plot Build-up Since 2016, Emma began a downward spiral, having pushed husband James Barton off a bridge during the Hotten Bypass Crash which resulted in his death. In the days leading up to her death, Emma's murderous past was beginning to catch up with her. On 2nd October 2017, during an altercation with Moira Dingle in a farm barn, Emma confessed to pushing James off the bridge and a fight between the two ensued. The barn caught fire, causing Moira to go into unexpected labour, whilst Emma identified it as a sign that Moira should in fact die due to her historic infidelity. However, upon being convinced the baby was Emma's son Pete Barton's, Emma instead opted to help Moira out of the barn, which exploded shortly after. Adam and Victoria Barton noticed the blaze whilst driving and subsequently found Moira, heavily bleeding with her newborn baby beside her. A chase ensued into the forest, as Adam went looking for Emma with a shotgun. Emma found the shotgun in the forest, seemingly abandoned, and in the confusion, unknowingly shot her youngest son, Finn Barton who had similarly gone looking for her. The murder Before her death, Emma found out via her car's radio that Finn Barton had died. Finn was accidentally shot by Emma the night before. After hearing this, Emma stood on top of the Viaduct, and it was presumed that she jumped off, resulting in her death. The following day, Finn was found near the forest by Harriet Finch and Cain Dingle, barely conscious and later dying in hospital. Emma, driving a rental car, learned of Finn's death on the radio. By this stage, Emma was mentally unstable and kidnapped Moira's baby from the hospital to raise herself, though was convinced by a hallucination of James to "do the right thing". Opting for suicide, Emma drove to the Hotten Viaduct to contemplate her fate; she was shortly after seen falling from the bridge, but it was unclear if she jumped or was pushed. A flashback revealed that Ross Barton had found Emma dead but he ran off. On 12th October 2017, Finn's funeral was interrupted by police, who disclosed new evidence which suggested Emma may have been pushed, with a post-mortem examination collaborating this theory. Suspects Emmerdale confirmed a "whodunnit" style storyline would unfold. The primary suspects were listed as: *'Pete & Ross Barton' - Emma's oldest sons had motive to want her dead due to her murdering their father James and accidentally killing their younger brother, Finn. *'Cain Dingle' - Cain's motive was Emma's constant interference and looking down upon his family and his life. *'Moira Dingle & Adam Barton' - Mother and son Moira and Adam's motive's to want Emma dead was due to Emma attempting to murder Moira just before the unforeseen birth of Moira's son Issac as well as her subsequent kidnapping of Isaac. *'Gabby & Laurel Thomas' - Gabby and stepmother Laurel's motives were Emma's emotional torment towards Gabby's late dementia-suffering father Ashley Thomas. Aftermath Moira had cleared Cain's name, however, Cain then began to act very shifty. Moira had abandoned her and Cain's son at the hospital, which she confessed this to Cain's mother, Faith Dingle. Pete began to suspect Gabby, which brought her to tears, but she didn't keep her motive a secret. Gabby's stepmother, Laurel, claimed to be visiting her sister Caroline Swann and returned to the village when Emma died. However, her statement was false and she convinced Bob Hope to be her alibi. DS Benton arrested and questioned Gabby but she teared up. Benton suggested that Gabby killed Emma, but by accident. A series of flashbacks showed several suspects whereabouts before Emma's death. Moira - Moira was driving at the viaduct before Emma jumped. Pete - Pete was arguing with Emma. Ross - Ross was seen pining Emma against a car door. Laurel - Emma drove by Laurel at high-speed. Cain - Cain was seen driving to the viaduct with a metal pole in his car. Adam - Adam was at home reading Emma's suicide note. On 14th December 2017 - the day of Emma's funeral - a series of flashbacks revealed several suspects whereabouts before Emma's death. Moira - Moira was driving at the viaduct before Emma jumped. Pete - Pete was arguing with Emma. Ross - Ross was seen pining Emma against a car door. Laurel - Emma drove by Laurel at high-speed. Cain - Cain was seen driving to the viaduct with a metal pole in his car. Adam - Adam was at home reading Emma's suicide note. As Ross drives out the village, he sees Emma getting in her rental car, dragging her into his car and driving off to a viaduct. Emma thinks Ross is going to push her but he leaves her to deal with her problems in her own way. As Moira drives she notices Emma on the viaduct and heads up. Emma starts talking about and insulting her daughter Holly Barton, saying she would still be alive if had Moira done more to stop her heroin addiction, forcing a reaction from Moira, who pushes her. Casting back to present day, Moira explains that she cannot undo her actions because it was impossible and confesses to Cain that she killed Emma. Ross revealed that he hoped Emma had gone back on the run after finding nobody at the viaduct but regrets not leaving her as she might have been able to stop her. On 21st December 2017, Moira confesses to the police that she killed Emma. However, when Adam discovers this, he makes a false confession. Adam is taken back to his cell and Moira is released. On 2nd January 2018, Cain and Aaron Dingle, breaks Adam out of a prison van and flee the country. Months later, after Adam's wife Victoria Barton found out that it was Moira that caused Emma's death, Victoria called her "the devil". Background information *''Emmerdale'' confirmed on 9 May 2017 that Gillian Kearney was to leave the show in October, as her character, Emma Barton's, crimes would ultimately be uncovered. Kearney's contract was due to expire in May 2017, but show bosses decided to extend it until October. Category:Events